Memory Loss
by me.be.NELZ
Summary: memory loss the rewrite. some things changed. Cammie loses her memory.  chapie one changed a bit. might want to glance over.
1. Chapie 1

I woke up very stiff. I sat up and started cracking my bones to loosen up, but then I flew into a wall. More like metal. I realized at that point that I was in a fast moving vehicle. The thump I made from flying into the wall caused heads to turn up front. One of the guys climbed over the seat and opened up the back doors of the van. "Are you CRAZY?" I screamed at him. I saw the head lights of cars and heard the honking of the car behind us. We were in the outside lane of a highway and cars in the next lane over were still zipping by us.

"What? Is the little Gallagher girl afraid?" he sneered. Then he grinned evilly at me and pushed me out, luckily to the ditch on the side of the highway and not in the middle of it. I slammed into the ground, and I could only hear the sounds of tires, honking, and rushing cars. Then I heard a car stop and footsteps lightly running towards my direction. I tried to think about what happened before all of this than focus on my current situation. The man who pushed me out called me Gallagher girl. Was that me? Then my mind started to black and my brain really hurt. Then a person was right next to me and started to lift me up and shake me.

"Are you alright?" it demanded. "Oh my God, MOM!" and that was all I heard, because I blacked out.

**PAGE BREAK**

I woke up in a much more comfortable setting. I opened my eyes and I was in a fancy bed with drapes. When the heck did I get here? I decided to sit up but got a huge head rush in the process. I closed my eyes and slowly laid myself back down.

"You awake?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Before I saw who the speaker was she was out of the room. "Abby! Go get Miranda! She's awake!" Another voice replied back but I couldn't hear it. The speaker who sounded like a girl went running down the hall. I decided to try and sit up again. I had the power to get up and I took a good look around.

It was a huge room, and I took a better look at the bed. It was one of those old ones with the long huge drapes and like 15 pillows. I was under more than enough blankets, and the colors were like aqua blue with gold lining on whatever. The room itself took on a summer theme I suppose; it had sand and shells everywhere. The walls were a turquoise blue and on one of the walls the whole thing was painted of an ocean. A desk was on the wall opposite of me and a door leading to the bathroom. From what I could tell there was a huge sink, a toilet, and shower. There was a shelf beside me and a door on my other side. I was about to look through it when a girl came through it. I assumed it was a door leading to a hallway or something of the sort.

The girl looked older than me, she was tall and hard a darker shade of brown hair that was long and curly. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, a clear face, and was wearing light faded jeans with a regular brown t-shirt from target or something. Still, she made it look like something a model would wear.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I looked at her a little confused. She knew me but I didn't recognize her at all.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In Minnesota," she replied.

"Who am I?" I asked. This time she had the confused look. Then I saw a look of shock and horror flash through her face, but it quickly resolved to a smiling face.

"And who are you?" I questioned not wanting an answer right away.

"Your cousin, silly. Don't you remember? My name is Miranda, and my sisters Rosita and Abby, Aunt Tess…" she ended there. The confusion on my face must've gotten so bad she felt she couldn't go on. I didn't remember _any_ of those people. Heck, I didn't remember anything past waking up. "Do you remember your name?" she asked me. I thought about it. Not really, I think she got the point when I didn't answer right away. "I'll take that as a no. Are you hungry?" she asked. I looked up with a lot of interest. She giggled. "Alright, we'll get some breakfast in ten. I'll come back and get you. The closet on your left is full of clothes-" I looked over and saw I had missed one of the doors. "You can wear whatever you find in there." Then she left the room.

I got up and walked to the closet. I opened it and stood awe-struck for a few moments. It was the biggest walk-in closet I had ever seen. I walked into this gigantic closet and looked for something to put on. I picked out a shirt with some sweats and a sweatshirt. I got out of the closet and shut the doors. Then I went to the door. I didn't have to wait for Miranda. I think I am perfectly capable of finding the front door. I've been in plenty of houses… at least I thought to myself.

So I walked out of the door and the first thing I noticed were the wide hallways. A car could've probably fit and driven through. I shrugged it off and went left down the hall. Then I turned right at the next "intersection". I walked down a flight of stairs and walked straight, then right, then took a left. After another left, right then left I was in the front hallways. Or so I thought. It had a huge door so I was on assumption. Then I heard voices.

"Miranda! Where is she? You didn't leave or LOSE your guest did you?"

"Of course not, idiot! But when I went to her room it was empty!"

"She couldn't have found the front door already right? I mean our house is a little too big for that. We should split up and search. Why are we here?" Finally I saw who was making the voices. It was Miranda and two other girls. They saw me and gaped.

"I'm not late right?" I asked. They were just staring at me awkwardly and I felt a little weird. I knew from that moment that I didn't like to be seen.

"How… What… How the hell did you find your way? You haven't even been out of your room… never been in this house… what the heck?" Miranda stuttered.

"In other words how did you find the front door within ten minutes?" one of the other girls asked.

"I don't know, but I think that my instinct sort of took me?" it even sounded like a question to me. They seemed to have shrugged it off and Miranda laughed. "So where are we going for breakfast?" I asked.

"Ever heard of Perkins?"

**PAGE BREAK**

We went to Perkins and ate. I was a little (maybe a lot) embarrassed because I ate so much. Every one was gaping at me _again_. I only had like three meals with like seven sides…

"God, she was starved," one of the girls said.

"So what are your names?" I asked the two girls whose names I didn't know.

"Hey there. Nelly Rose here." I looked over and she looked athletically built. She had brown eyes just like Miranda except they were lighter and livelier. She had long brown wavy hair that curled slightly at the tips. She was wearing short jean shorts and a white loose sweatshirt on top of a light blue shirt.

May I remind you it was in the middle of winter?

"You can call me Rosita, 'Little Rose'. I really dislike Nelly so just call me Rose if not Rosita," she rambled on. I sort of tuned her out after a while.

"Hi!" the next out called out cutting Rosita off. My attention was on her. "My name's Abby. Me and Rosita are twin sisters, _obviously_, even if we don't look exactly alike." I looked at her. She was carrying a cute light pink, light orange, baby blue, and baby yellow purse. She was wearing a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt with jeans. She had very curly hair that was in tight ringlets. She looked way girlier. It looked like the two balanced each other out. "We're both 16 but we _still_ share a room." I looked at them and they didn't really seem bothered that they were sharing, if they did.

"Nice house," I stated, switching the subject. "Minnesota has some big houses."

"Yeah, my father made it. He liked to be 'the best' so he made it old, huge, and awesome," she replied. "My father was a powerful business man. He bought the house after he married mom. But then he tried to 'kidnap' the little two when we were younger and I kicked 'im in the crotch." I stared at her. Part of me felt bad, but the other part didn't care because I didn't understand why she was telling me. She chuckled and went on, "My mom called the cops and he went to jail. Then once he was released he went to somewhere in China out of humility. He was originally born there." I just sort of zone out… "By the way, my room is next to yours on the left," she said. I nodded and we finished up our breakfast.

**PAGE BREAK**

When we got to her house I was amazed. Her house looked even bigger from the outside, almost looked like a mansion. No, _it was_ a would definitely explain the limo we were riding in, my huge room, the wide halls…

I got in and was shocked. There were chandlers hanging and candles everywhere. It looked so majestic and beautiful. '_How did I miss this_,' I mentally thought, but just as quickly as it came in it was out. I traced my way back to my room and sat on the bed.

"Hey," I looked up and Miranda came in through the door. "Remember your name yet?" I shook my head. She walked over and sat on the bed. "Let's think one up then," she replied. I grinned. This should be fun. "Alright, what are some of your favorite names?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't remember anything. I don't even remember my _birthday_." Sadly, that _was_ the truth.

"Okay, I'll list some off for you then. Britta, Kaitlin, Cammie, Sophie, Shannon, Michelle, Hannah, Cammie, Brianna, Allison, Mariah, Amy, Lynn, Nicole, Gabby, Cammie, Kassandra, Francie, Katy, Emma, Michaela, Ellen, Karina, Rachel, Cammie, Laurel, Kayla, Anna, Emily, Sami, Erin, Meagan, Amanda, Bethany, Cammie, Sarah, Ania-"

"Morgan!" I smiled. I liked the sound of that name. Miranda smiled. It looked as if she were trying not to laugh because something was so ironical. I guess it was probably in relief. She was getting slower thinking up names by the end. I think she even started to repeat.

"Okay, _Morgan_. Dinner is usually served at six or sometime near so you can go explore or anything. Just be back by 5:45." I nodded and Miranda left.

I got up and decided to go outside. I grabbed the jacket that was supposedly mine, remembering how cold it was earlier. I went out the door and started walking around the house. I found myself in the garden (or what I _assumed_ to be garden) when I heard a faint noise of footsteps trailing after me. I turned around and Rosita stood there looking sheepish.

"What's up?" I asked. There must've been a reason she was following me.

"Well honestly I was tail-" suddenly Abby appeared out of nowhere and clamped her hand over Rosita's mouth.

"We came to see if you wanted to go watch a movie with us," she giggled. "Silly Rosita must've been thinking of something else it seems. She always wanted to be a spy." Well that was different. I didn't believe in spies per say. They were phony. Just a bunch of actors trying to get money off of exciting movies. I could let her dream though.

"Cool. When should I… where should I meet you?" I asked.

"Front door. Five," Abby replied quickly. Then she walked away dragging Rosita with her.

I turned around and kept walking. Suddenly on my left there was a wall of tall hedges, probably at least six feet tall. I climbed the nearest tree and looked over the hedges. It was a maze! Thinking it would be fun I decided to go through it.

At first I started slowly, but then I met my first dead-end. It dawned on me then that I was in a _maze_. There were _supposed_ to be dead ends and crap. What did I think, that this would just be a walk in the park? I laughed, but then got serious. I couldn't really afford to get lost. I didn't have a cell phone, flag, or anything for communication if I did get myself totally and completely lost. It was close to noon when I left, so I figured I had plenty of time. But the last thing I wanted to happen was to get lost in their maze! I decided that I would walk anywhere, and let my instinct take me where ever. If it came to the worst I would just climb a hedge and look to see where I was.

My mind started to wander. I thought about last night, or what I thought was last night. That creepy and crazy man in the van. I shivered and stuck my hands in the pockets of my coat. The coat was the only thing that belonged to me I guess. My jeans were all ripped and torn so I threw them away, and my shirt was beyond the ability to clean. So in all, my jacket was the only I owned. I crammed my hands and moved them in my pockets, hoping to warm them up. Then my hand felt a piece of paper in the coat. I pulled it out and it was a note. I unfolded it and it read:

Have fun in London

- Z

It was folded neatly, but still looked as if it were folded and unfolded so many times that it was about to rip. Did that make it old? That aside, who was 'Z'? What did 'Z' mean? What does 'have fun in London' mean? Throwing all these questions at my brain made it hurt and I stopped thinking and looked up. I was by the front doors of her house. I did a double take. Like only a few moments I was still in the maze! I looked back and saw that on the left side of her house she had the tall hedges. I must've somehow snaked my way through the whole course. I stared at the 'goal' of the maze. Then quickly shook my head and went inside before I caught a cold.


	2. Chapie 2

I snaked my way through the halls and made it back into my room. I was definitely surprised to see Miranda already there. "You're back FINALLY! It's already three thirty! We gotta get cracking!" Wait, I was stuck in that stupid maze for over three hours? Why do I not feel sick? Did I catch pneumonia? Miranda started ushering me to the closet and grinned wickedly. "We need to pick out outfits," she told me as I groaned.

We got in my gigantic closet and she sat me down on a stool in the middle of the room. Then she started going through the rows of clothes. Soon enough she was picking out things and throwing them every which way. "Ou! Pretty dress! But it's winter so it would be too cold." Just like that she threw it on the center-island-piece thingy. I froze. That's when I realized that she was one of those kinds of people who needed to have the perfect outfit. I did exactly as I was told. 'Stand up!' 'Sit down' 'Turn!'

I don't mess with fashion freaks. For some reason my mind told me it's no use trying to deal with them. They always win one way or another.

"No, no, no. It doesn't match your eyes." Wait, my eyes are part of this now? "Hmmm… this looks better… it pops out your eyes. But wait, it doesn't go with your figure." She's really a fashion freak… I wonder if I'll ever get out of this... "Okay, I told my mom not to buy this! I know I did." She threw it with the others on the island thingy. It looked like a normal baby yellow shirt, except for some stores logo on the bottom. "No. No. No. NO. No. No." And just like that she went through racks of clothing, looking for the perfect outfit for a _movie_. The clothing pile on the island was getting pretty big. Did I complain though? No. Finally she came back from who-knows-where with a shirt. "Here it is!" She handed me a plain baby yellow shirt, A PLAIN BABY YELLOW SHIRT. I know she threw a whole bunch of them on the center piece! In fact it looked like the one she said she told her mom not to buy except the one she gave me didn't have a logo. I put in on anyways. She squealed and said it was 'Perfect!'. "Now I'll go find you some pants. What size are you?" she asked. I had no idea…

"I'm not sure," I replied. She giggled. Yes, she _giggled._

"No worries!" she cheerily told me. "Come with me and we'll find your size! Come along now," she told me as she motioned for me to come next to her. I internally groaned. This wasn't exactly the way I would like to spend a day.

Finally after an hour, she had me in the 'perfect outfit for a movie'. I was wearing a regular baby yellow shirt with a white scarf, some dark skinny jeans to go along with some of her Uggs? Whatever that was. She was not in the room at the moment because she was in hers going to get the jacket that would 'finish the look'.

She came back wearing regular jeans, a regular white long-sleeve shirt, and sneakers. Which all of this could be purchased at target! But that wasn't the point. I mean for picking out clothing that looks like it came off the racks of target, it takes her a LONG time.

It was four fifty-five when Miranda and I stood at the front hall waiting.

"You guys are early! Awesome!" I spun around to see Rosita walking towards us, wearing an Ohio state sweatshirt with dark jeans.

"Where's Abby?" Miranda asked.

"She's coming. She needs the perfect 'ensemble'," Rosita shrugged. Jeez! So did Miranda! I hope their mom isn't worse. Rosita seemed like the only sane person! "Oh, here she comes," she muttered. I looked and almost laughed. She looked like she was about to go to prom! She had her hair straightened and a fancy, formal, prom-like dress on. It was white and had little diamonds all over it. She had gloves on, dangly-sparkly earrings, with a half cardigan on. It was too much. Rosita and I cracked up. I was laughing so hard I fell on the floor. Miranda started coaxing her to wear something appropriate for a _movie_ and not prom. Finally Abby went back to change. She came back out in designer jeans, an American Eagle sweater, and matching gloves and hat. She put her little coach purse on her shoulder and said, "Let's go."

**PAGE BREAK**

We got to the theatre and it was over crowded. Everyone was moving every which direction and it looked impossible to navigate. Rosita, Abby, and I stood up against the wall as Miranda bought our movie tickets.

"Movie theatre eleven," she told us. "If you get lost call." For more emphasis she held out her cell phone.

"Aye aye, Cap'in!" Rosita replied saluting. She was grinning like an idiot though. Miranda rolled her eyes and we started our little adventure towards theatre eleven.

It was crazy how much the place was crowded. Some celebrity must've been signing posters or something. All I knew was that the 'line' I was in was at a dead stop and I would have to merge into another crowd. I ducked my head and shoved my way through. Within five minutes I was at the theatre waiting for everyone else to show up.

Finally Rosita came around the corner. When she looked up she was surprised to see me. After a minute or two, Abby and Miranda came around the corner. After we all met up, we walked into the theatre. Rosita and Abby ran to the front row while Miranda and I went to the very back.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked, simply curious.

"G-Force."

**PAGE BREAK**

When we got out of the movie I was in hyper mode. I was talking so fast I'm not positive they understood what I was talking about.

"Hahaha. .B.. Thatwastotallysweet! Hahaha. MyfavoritecharacterisBlaster! Whataboutyou?" Miranda stared at me as if I were on drugs, and whether it was best to have me checked out or not.

I guess I was pretty hyper.

"What did you say?" Abby asked, obviously confused at the words I blurted out.

"Blaster, definitely," Rosita replied, saving them from hearing anymore of my gibberish. Everyone else dismissed it.

While we were walking down the no-more crowded halls, I saw the arcade

"Let's go arcade!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud. Everyone turned to stare at me. I wasn't sure if it were because of the noise level or my grammar.

We went over to the arcade and played games. I probably repeated the racing jet one fifteen times trying to beat my previous score. I left my name in all the top ten spots. Then Miranda dared me to a shooting game. What can I say? I never decline a challenge. We started shooting deer, and it was fun. In the end I beat her. When I looked at the top scores, I got number one wither Miranda's name filling the rest of the slots.

I giggled and said, "Guess you need a little more practice with your shot and you _might_ be able to beat me." She gave a wearied smile then rounded up Rosita and Abby, telling them we were heading home.

**PAGE BREAK**

When we got inside, I smelt the most delicious smell. It smelt a lot like Italian.

"Welcome home girls! Tonight we'll be having pasta for dinner," a woman greeted us as she gracefully descended the stairs. She was a little shorter than average, and she was wearing an elegant green dress. She had short, dark brown puffy hair with sparkling brown eyes. Yep, I saw now where Miranda and Abby got their fashion sense from. I looked over at Miranda and she looked really tense.

"What's going on?" I whisper asked. I noticed the air too. It was tense. Everyone was waiting or something really important was about to go on. Miranda shook her head, _tried_ to relax, then motioned for everyone to go into the dining room. I got to say, I'm not sure I've seen anything so expensive looking.

It was as if we were in the days of George Washington, with all the walls carved and huge drapes. The walls were elaborate, with different carvings in the marble. The drapes were a deep red velvet, heavy to move. The only thing missing from this picture were those big mirrors that surrounded the room.

"Mom removed the mirrors after Abby got to a certain age where she would just stare at herself in the mirror when we came in here," Miranda whispered to me, as if reading my mind. "Whenever mom has pasta made, it means she's going to announce something _big_. Good or bad, we don't know. She always prepares us with the news by serving us the meal we like the most," Miranda told me, sort of covertly motioning at her and her sisters. Still, Miranda looked really nervous. I had to assume that the last time she heard something it was bad.

"Well girls, I know you know something big is coming up, and that's why I made pasta. Girls, it's winter break and I want to do something fun."

This doesn't seem all that bad….

"We're going to London."

Now that took me off guard. London?

That's what the note said!

Which meant someone knew where I was going, which meant someone was keeping track of me or something. And _that _would lead to bad things. After a second I came out of my little thinking bubble and looked over at Miranda. She had such a big happy glow I was blinded. I laughed, shaking off the bad feeling, and asked, "That's where you've always wanted to go, right?"

She looked at me and giggled. "Yeah. I've wanted to go since I was a little girl. I wanted to meet the queen and all that jazz. I may not meet the queen, but I can still have a ton of fun." She gave me a heartwarming smile and the rest of dinner went nicely. It was a normal dinner with a normal conversation. In a room that looked like it came straight out of 1776. still, it was nice. Afterwards, Miranda and I walked back to our rooms. We exchanged our goodnights and slipped into our rooms. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning I woke up thinking about the dream I had just had. It was one of the weirdest ones ever. It was about a boy with green eyes. I was walking out into an alley where we started talking, and then I got mad at him because… he wouldn't tell me the truth? I turned away infuriated and started walking back to the door I had just come from. Suddenly I saw a van and Macey McHenry! Why would a senator's daughter just pop in my dream? The soon to be vice president. It didn't make sense. But then I started screaming at _her_, for her to get out and safely into the hotel.

But then the van passed her. I stopped in watched. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were after Macey. Wait who were after Macey? Why did I regard her as my friend? I saw and heard Macey scream, "CAM!" and it snapped me out of my trance. The van screeched to a stop and big men came out. I heard the boy from earlier yell Cammie but I was running towards Macey, yelling at some other girls to get her to safety. Then I was grabbed from behind and there was a rag over my mouth. I started falling and then the person with the rag fell on top of me. Can I get an OUCH? The rag came off my mouth and the weight was rolled off. Just as soon as I stood up and was about to run, I felt the clothe over my mouth again, holding me tighter though. I tried to hit the attacker with my head and I felt the broken bones and blood of the attacker sprinkle on me. GROSS MUCH? But that moment, I didn't care. I was trying to get away, but another person was now dragging me towards the van. I saw Macey run towards me, and then suddenly I heard a gunshot ring out. A woman started falling. I heard the panic voices of many people rise. As soon as the lady was shot, fury ran through me. I was so man I spun around and kicked hard, only to see the man holding me double over in pain. I tried to run, but I fell instead. I wanted to go to the fallen woman for some reason. No, I needed to get to her.

"Get her out of here!" a man's booming voice rang out. "Now!"

A hand grabbed me so I kicked and squirmed. Then he said the name 'Gallagher Girl', and I stopped. Suddenly I was running with the boy from earlier _away_ from the woman I most needed to be by. The jacket that was once on me was now on the woman that had fallen.

I woke up, freaked out. If you had a dream where everyone was trying to get you and guns were ringing out and everything, I'm sure you would be too. I kept thinking about it though. It didn't make any sense. Everyone was screaming Cam or Cammie. Who the heck was that? I thought some more and realized that the jacket in the dream was the same one as the one that was draped over the chair across the room. Quickly I pushed the thought away that they could be the same. It was true… I didn't want to deal with the freak out session.

I looked over at the clock. Eleven thirty brightly shone back at me. Quickly I got out of bed, seeing how late it already was. I ran down the halls and stairs and into the dining room. Miranda was already there. As soon as I walked in she promptly asked, "What cha want from brunch?"

"I don't care. I'll have whatever you're serving," I replied back laughing.

"Waffles it is then," she said. At least she _did_ decide. I hated it when people say, I don't care and the person still keeps asking you what you want. You said you didn't care already! "So how was your night?" Miranda asked. Wow, she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Promise not to think of it as really weird?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course," she simply replied. I went on to tell her my really queer dream. By the end of my story telling, she looked deep in though.

"So what do you make of it?" I curiously asked.

"Nothing," she replied. She was lying, obviously. I didn't care enough to press her about it.

"I forgot, when are we leaving for London?" I asked. It was a Monday, the first day of winter break. Well for them at least…

"Wednesday," she replied. Oh snap. I had already wasted half a day. I was still waiting for my breakfast, and we all know tomorrow was going to be the same story. Miranda was probably going to go through all the clothes I pack to make sure they are 'appropriate to wear in public'. Or maybe that was Abby's job…

Knowing Miranda (or Abby) this would shave off an hour or two. Miranda, seeing my 'distress', piped up, "Oh, don't worry. I'll have Morgan clothes for the trip. I can pack for you. Just make sure you have something to do on the plane. It gets _super_ boring. Plus we'll have to get a credit card because I lost three of mine," wait, hold up. She had _three_? "It's okay. We can run to the bank when you're done with brunch. Then we can go shopping! How fun is that?" internally I groaned, but said yes anyways. What was the point in getting Miranda down? I mean she's always wanted to go on this trip since ever I guess.

"Here are your pancakes, Miss," a cook came out with huge pancakes. I could feel my own eyes go wide.

"You eat, I'll talk," Miranda ordered. I wasn't about to disobey her, so I ate. "Okay, since Minnesota has the Mall of America, we can go there." I see now why she liked this state so much. Shopping freak + Mall of _America_. Yep, definitely can see where this is going. "We can go to so many stores! We might not be able to get in them all today… oh well; we can just go back tomorrow!" I choked on my pancake. I don't like shopping, and here I had t live with a fashion freak. Maybe I'll go find the younger ones. She kept on talking while I thought of the possibilities where the younger ones where. I finished and Miranda noticed right away. "We'll leave around two," she made the command decision. She got up quickly and started running to my, or maybe her room. Probably mine to start packing for me. I decided to roam around and find Rosita or Abby. But then something in my head said, "You're sixteen too you know. You can't keep calling them younger ones." I thought long and hard, trying to maybe get pieces of my memory back. No such luck.

"Hey, you were looking for me?" I turned around to see Rosita walking towards me.

"Oh hey," I quickly got out. When the heck did she get there? And how the heck did she know I was looking for her?

"Abby's out right now so let's hang out. Want to go rock climbing? " she asked.

"Sounds like fun."

**PAGE BREAK**

We were at some huge rock climbing place called vertical endeavors or something. "You rock climb before?" Rosita asked as we walked in. I shook my head. Memory loss? HELLO? "Righttt, cool. We'll start out in the beginner's section." the beginner's section was right next to the door. It looked simple enough. "You want to go first errr?" Rosita asked, trailing off at the last part. I agreed to go first. She hooked up all the ropes on my harness. She told me I had better remember how to do it because it looked awkward when she did it for me, and she didn't want to do it again.

I started off slowly, but it didn't take no longer than three minutes to finish. I looked down to Rosita and she told me to bounce off the rocks. Quickly I did so Rosita wouldn't get to bored.

"That was easy. Let's go farther," I said. Rosita grinned and we walked further in. There was this monster rock climbing thing where you went up, across the ceiling, and back down.

"Up to the challenge?" Rosita asked.

"Of course," I replied confidently. Secretly I wasn't really ready to do it. The rope wasn't clipped in so I would have to clip myself in as I went.

"Alright, start," Rosita said. She made this sound so easy… I started up the wall, clipping in as I went. It wasn't so hard, I thought as I made major progress. But then I lost my footing and I slipped and fell. The rope caught and Rosita was still holding on to another rope. I came to a stop in mid air. It was sort of like bungee jumping with a really short distance to the ground.

"You okay?" Rosita called to me.

"Just dandy," I replied back. Really, I was on the verge of freaking out. I had only fallen about two feet but it felt further. "How do I get back?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking and betraying my emotion.

"Start swinging," she instructed me. "Now grab the rock," she told me when I was close enough to grab a rock. Now that I looked at the wall, I realized I was climbing on the slant to the ceiling. So _that's_ what threw me off. I had no hang on more. Finally I made my way on the ceiling.

If you've never done it before I suggest you don't.

I hated the feeling as the blood rushed to my head. I could deal with it, but I definitely didn't like it. Finally I got to the slant going down.

"So what do I do now? I don't have to pull a spider man do I?" I asked Rosita. She just laughed.

"If you want to just spiral down to the ground instead of climb, be my guest. But you can turn your body around and climb down too." That wasn't very explanatory…

After about a minute, I was somehow able to turn my body around to climb down.

"Not bad," Rosita grinned. I looked at her like 'No DUH' but on the inside I felt like I was going to die of adrenaline rush. "Here, I'll go take the rope off the clips."

Like a pro Rosita went up and took _out_ the clips. She didn't slip once. She must do this often. After four minutes tops she was on the other side wrapping up the ropes.

"Let's go to the other walls," Rosita said. I looked at the clock. Twelve thirty. I had time. Rosita and I climbed other walls, and then she took me up the stairs. The wall must've been at a forty-five degree angle toward US. There were no clips in the wall. This was a wall for all muscle. I watched some of the buffest men climb the wall, but then drop half way or so. The wall wasn't high, but the angle was crazy.

"Watch, and learn," Rosita cockily whispered to me. I watched as she made her way to the top. She passed a couple of people, then next thing you know everyone's watching this sixteen-year-old girl showing them up. How humiliating is that?

Once she reached the top, she dropped, like the girl form catch that kid. She strutted over to me and smiled. I'm pretty sure she had everyone's attention by then. After a few minutes, everyone went back to trying to climb the wall that the girl had just climbed first try in about six minutes.

"Your turn," she said after a while. I stared at her. She thought I could really climb this?

"Are you crazy?" I hissed. I had problems with the ceiling. This was beyond impossible.

"You're warmed up now," Rosita tried coaxing, "come on. You'll be able to do it. Just try.

Somehow, I have NO idea how, a minute twenty-six seconds later I was the one at the base of the wall looking up, wondering how the HECK I was supposed to climb this.

"YEAH MORGAN!" Rosita yelled. I flashed a weak smile back. I seriously thought I was going to hyperventilate. I rubbed my sweaty hands on my pants. Shouldn't I be able to get chalk so I don't slip? Isn't this a little to hard for me to do? By now almost everyone is waiting for me to show them up. After a while I finally grasp the first little rock thing. I started climbing. After about half way I'm thinking, this isn't that hard. But then I clutched the little rock harder. Last time I said that I fell. Slowly now, I make progress up to the ceiling. I made it there in about eight minutes. As long as I work fast it doesn't strain that much. I jumped down and landed with a soft thud rather than the loud thump I was expecting.

Rosita came over and _had _to rub it in my face that she 'told me so'. Finally I felt a little loosened up and laughed too. But it still amazed me that I was able to do that. I mean seriously, a normal sixteen year-old girl would not be able to do that on her first try. I looked at the clock and started freaking out though. It was already one forty-three.

"Crap," I muttered. Rosita stared at me.

"You didn't promise to go shopping with Miranda did you?" I slowly shook my head yes. "You'll be home in time, but it's going to SUCK to go shopping with her. At least you're not going with Abby… wait…" by the look on my face she got the point Abby was coming too.

"Great! That means _I_ have to endure this too?" Then she bursted out laughing. "Let's give them our sizes and ditch them," she smiled. From the sparks in her eyes, I could tell she wasn't lying. "We can go on the rides or something. Plus we would just slow them down anyways." I giggled as I agreed with her.

We returned our gear and headed out the door, to the car waiting for us.


	3. Chapie 3

When Rosita and I got back home, Miranda was on panic mode. "OH MY GOSH. Where were you? I was looking everywhere! There are exactly forty-eight seconds until two. We have to get moving," Miranda ranted as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the limo right in front of us. "LET'S GO, ROSITA," Miranda screamed. I looked back and saw Rosita roll her eyes as she slowly walked over to the car. She saw me and winked. Am I really going to have to ditch Miranda? Well, I really hate shopping...

Rosita's plan it is.

**PAGE BREAK**

When we got there I was in awe. Well, I didn't expect the mall to be so… big. There were four floors, but seriously, this place was huge.

"It'll take about a eight hours to hit all the stores I want to go to," Abby simply stated. Rosita and I whipped our heads in her direction. _Eight_ hours? That was eight hours TOO MANY! Rosita looked at me and we shared a look. Okay, I guess our little plan (that we have not talked about) is starting.

"You guysssss!" Rosita whined, dragging out the 's'. "I need to pee seriously bad!" Abby shot her a death glare like 'why-did-you-not-go-before-we-got-to-this-place'. Miranda sighed.

"Well we better go find a bathroom," Abby coldly said.

Note to self: do not get on Abby's bad side.

"No no! That's okay. I'll take Morgan and we'll text you or something to figure out where you're at," Rosita quickly responded. Maybe a little too quickly but I'm sure no one noticed. I decided it was time I took action too.

"Well if you guys are going to start without us, do want our sizes if you find something cute?" I asked them. Miranda laughed as if I just said the funniest thing on earth.

"No, I already know your sizes. Plus if it's cute enough you can always squeeze, or we can return it. Now hurry up and go, we don't want you to miss too much of the fun," Miranda said. I smiled. Yeah, too bad I'll be missing all of it with Rosita.

**PAGE BREAK**

"That was way too easy," Rosita snickered. We were eating crepes on the total opposite side of the mall. To make things better, we were on the first floor; they were on the third.

"Yeah, I thought it would be so much harder than that," I agreed. "So do you know what stores they'll hit so we can totally avoid them?"

"Nope," Rosita replied, "they'll go to every store. I think that they'll go in clockwise direction and hit every store. Then they'll go down a floor and do the same thing." I looked at Rosita. She knew their plans practically. But then again she _lives_ with them. "You done yet?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied. Those crepes were pretty good. I might have to come back later. I got up and threw my plate and garbage in the, well garbage.

"Move it!" Rosita suddenly whisper-yelled. She started pushing me and we ran into the nearest store, H&M. She looked totally freaked out.

"What's going on?" I demanded as soon as we casually strolled over to some racks. We must've looked pretty silly in some clothing store whisper-shouting at each other.

"They changed their plans, they're hanging around the first floor," Rosita rambled. Okay, she looked like she made the whole thing up. "Act natural!" she hissed. She pointed at some dress and tugged on my shirt. "Ania! This dress is SUPER pretty!"

I looked at her and smiled. "Here we should try it on!" I said. I grabbed it and made motion to go to the dressing room. Instead she grabbed the dress and put it back and motioned to walk out. We did and she looked to her right. There were some men in black suits shoving people out of the way. Rude much? I was about to start after them but Rosita took my arm.

"Amusement park. Now." We ran to it. We walked around and followed behind some adults so it looked like we were their children. We went into gift shops and talked to random people. Rosita grabbed me and pulled me into some school group. A kid asked me where my science sheet was. They were doing something here on science?

She ran us into the bathroom and then we walked out and we hid in some bushes. I have no idea why we were acting so… so… secretive? It was weird. We were running in and out, acting like normal people yet not. It was as if we were trying to lose someone… Suddenly she pulled us out of the bushes and bought us passes to go on the rides. We went to the nearest one to us which was some log chute ride. There was no line. We went into this old miners cave or something. Then we hit the end of the line.

"Sami, this is so awesome. _What brought this on?_" I asked. She knew I had a double meaning there, but she acted like she didn't.

"Well Ania, it's your first time here so this is one of the coolest rides here. Have you ever watched _Men in Black_?" Ooooookkkay? What did that mean?

"No I haven't, Sami. Care to elaborate?"

"F.B.I., C.I.A., you know, like _those _kind of people. Those _secretive _kind of people."

"Never mind. You can just tell me all about it later." After I dismissed the conversation, we just had a normal conversation all the way until we got on the ride.

"Have fun ladies!" a guy cheerfully said. He winked at 'Sami'. She didn't even notice.

When we got in the cave 'Sami' yelled something in a different language. I'm assuming bad by the way she was saying them. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her. Of course she wouldn't tell me anything, like the past hour. So I ignored her the whole time and just had fun, like a _normal_ person. Finally we were going up the final fall and Rosita finally decided to talk to me.

"Put your hood up and look gangster with a pose. Make sure it covers up your face," she quickly ordered. That made no sense to me. Why? Aren't you supposed to take pictures so you could remember them?

"Why?" I blurted.

"Hurry and just DO IT!" she yelled back at me. I giggled at her last words put my hood up anyways. I was as blind as a bat. My hood was so freaking thick that I didn't even see the top of the peek we were about to turn.

"Pose!" she shouted. I did a little gangster peace sign, making sure my hand covered my face. Suddenly I was whipping down the side and I was shouting at the fun. I hadn't been on a log chute before. Then 'Sami' told me to take my hood off and get off the ride as soon as possible. We ran off and ventured into the park. The next thing we went on (while hiding and looking 'normal') was some ghost buster ride. We got to shoot at these little ghost target things. It was fun. We went around the whole park laughing like little girls. After two hours we got a text.

'WHERE DA HECK R U?' 'Sami' took the phone away from me. 'Men in black. Hotties. Running 4m people.' Okay, I really don't like being out of the loop. This was really confusing me and I really wanted to know what was going on!

"_Sami._ I think you should tell me about the movie _MEN IN BLACK,_" I said. She shot me a look.

"Maybe later, Ania. Right now we have a major dilemma," she shot back. Well I might shut up if I knew what was going on! My pocket vibrated and we went to the bathrooms. When we got in the message said, 'KUSO! I see dem. Wat's our plan?' I looked at Rosita. What the heck does kuso mean?

As if she knew what I was thinking about she said, "It means damn in Japanese." Okay, why did they know Japanese? Well looking back their mom did look a little Asian… But why were we running, hiding, avoiding these 'Men in Black'? Why did we need a plan? She grabbed the phone and texted something. Then she turned to me and said, "Let's go hunt some _hotties_."

**PAGE BEAK**

Next thing _I _knew we were running up stairs to the third floor. Like the 'employee only, emergency only' kind of stairs. "So what's our plan?" I demanded. I would like to know what I'm trying to accomplish.

"We are FIRST going to find Abby and Miranda," she replied. Suddenly we were at a door (which I was assuming we were supposed to go out of) and another boy was there. He was buff and he has a buzz cut. He looked like a Greek god, and _definitely_ could pass as Brad Pitt's body double. He looked over at us and paled.

"R-R-Ro-Rosita?" he stammered out.

"Hey, Grant," she swiftly replied back. I felt out of the loop. She knew some guy who was in an 'employee only' zone too?

"Rosita," I said, "I think I need to know what I am going to do." Grant just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Morgan, you are going to find Abby and Miranda while I talk to Grant over here." Grant looked confused at me. Was he as lost as I was? Because I was sure as heck lost.

"I'm assuming I'm supposed to hide from 'Men in Black'?"

"Right. Now step on it!" with that she shoved me out the door.

Next thing I knew (again) I was running into a group of people looking for my cousins, and after about twenty minutes, I finally found the two at Cornerstone ice cream. I tapped Miranda on the shoulder. She immediately tensed up and said, "Can I help you?" without turning around.

"Yeah," I replied. "By getting us the heck out of here." I saw her relax and get up.

"Let's get out of here," Abby quickly said, getting up. "Wait, where's Rosita?"

"With someone named 'Grant'?" They both looked at each other.

"AUGH!" I almost shouted. "Someone get me in the loop!" The two giggled.

"We better go get her," Abby said. After following people, looking like children, talking with random people, we finally made it to the stairs, _without_ getting caught from the 'Men in Black'. Suddenly I saw a girl like Macey McHenry walk by. The only difference was that her hair was blond and she was an inch or two taller. Actually her eyebrows were a little higher, her nose was a little crooked. Wait, noses aren't crooked.

I was about to point her out to Miranda and her sisters, and I was about to shout it's Macey if it were the last thing, but I was pulled into the 'employee only' stairs before I could utter a single word. "Where were you guys?" Rosita almost shouted. "We gotta get out of here before they surround the perimeter!" We sprinting down to the first floor and snuck out the door. Quickly we walked out of the mall and got to the car pronto, no difficulties. And soon enough, we were out of the mall.

When we were in the car I started demanding answers. "Who are these 'Men in Black' people? What is going on?"

"Oh put a sock in it," Abby snapped. I shot her a look. Easy for her to say.

"Sorry, _Ania_. It's classified," Miranda apologized. What the heck. It's classified? That sounds like it came out of some spy book or something.

"Rosita?" I asked hopefully. She promised me earlier. She didn't even bother looking up. She was texting away on the phone she left in the car. Suddenly my phone vibrated. 'Airplane' from Rosita. I texted back 'I'm holding you on that.' And that was all that was said in the car.

**PAGE BREAK**

When we got home I went straight to my room. I was exhausted from today's events. All I wanted now was sleep. I heard a soft knock from the door. "Come in!" I shouted… into my pillow. I think whoever was out there heard anyways so it came in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Miranda's voice said. I looked up and Miranda was in the doorway.

"Just dandy," I faked a smile.

"Dinner in ten," Miranda said. She gave me a weary smile then left. Great, I was not hungry. My stomach growled. Okay, maybe I was _a little _hungry. What seemed like a second later I was making my way down to dinner. I was extremely tired concerning today's events. First I wake up late, go eat, go rock climbing, go to the Mall of America, go on some rides, run away from 'Men in Black', and then find my cousins and get the heck out of there. And no one bothers to explain to me who these 'Men in Black' people are. By the time I was done ranting I found myself walking into the dining room.

"Hi, honey!" Aunt Tess said.

"Oh, um, hey. I'm not late am I?" I asked. No one was there yet and the cooks were busily scurrying around the room.

"No, no, no, honey!" She laughed. "You're a minute or two early. The girls will be down any minute. How was your day?" she asked.

"It was tons of fun," I said putting on a smile.

"Oh that's bullshit," she replied back in a smile. I smiled back. WAIT WHAT? My smile feel from my face and Aunt Tess chuckled.

"Um, what?" I asked, not quite sure I heard her right.

"You look exhausted, like you've been running around all day. Plus you were at the mall with Miranda and Abby. Which means you'll literally be shopping until you drop. But I hear you had some interesting people come in today?" she asked. What? How did she know about this?

"Do you know about the 'Men in Black'?" I asked. I may have 'spilt the beans' but I wanted to know what was going on.

"All will be revealed in time," Tess winked. "Also I wouldn't hold Nelly Rose on her word. She usually never does." Great, so am I ever going to learn about the whole 'Men in Black' thing?

"Hey Mom," Rosita said. She walked in and sat in her spot.

"Hi Darling," Tess replied. Gosh, I hope my nickname isn't honey!

"Hey Mom," Abby came in.

"Hi Bonnie," Tess replied smiling. Abby shot her a glare.

"Bonnie?" I questioned.

"School play," Rosita said. "She was Bonnie, Cinderella's godmother." Abby shot Rosita daggers.

"Hey Mom," Miranda said. Let's see what she is.

"Hello Princess Lovely," Tess replied. I looked at Rosita.

"Cinderella's best friend," she said. Cinderella has a best friend? And she's a princess? I'm going to need more information on this later. "Look, our _ninety-two _year old teacher took Cinderella and made it 'modern' per say." Um alright. If I were ninety-two I guess I would be out of it too.

"LET'S EAT," Abby said, raising her voice, dismissing the whole conversation.

"She doesn't like the name Bonnie," Miranda whispered to me. "She liked the part so she had to take the na- OOOWWW!" Miranda's shoulder slumped. I was assuming she was clutching her shin. Abby, who was sitting across from Miranda looked at her food and ate it like she was innocent. Rosita started giggling under her breath. Miranda shut up and started eating her food. We were eating ramen with some kind of meatball in it. Weird right?

After a solid family meal, everyone returned to their bed rooms, seeing it was past ten. As soon as I hit the bed, I was out.

**PAGE BREAK**

I had another weird dream. This one was about some 'mission'. I was on top of the roof looking around when someone put their hand over my mouth. Suddenly I was whipping down some rappel cords. As soon as I was on solid ground I tried to flip my attacker. He said it was Zach.

That didn't help at all.

Now I wanted to throw him off the building.

Suddenly we were tossing and turning trying not to get caught while talking. I realized that it was the same boy from last night's dream. But then I suddenly got angry and shoved him on his stomach then twisted his arm back. It was supposed to hurt, and he admitted it did. I asked him some questions and he said the name Jimmy and I completely snapped and said Josh. Like I COMPLETELY snapped. Then we went on to talk about war parties and about the alumni list being stolen. That was a big deal I guess. I could see the terror register in his eyes. Then we went on about lying and slipped out of my grasp. In the next second he was gripping my shoulders trying to get me to believe him. After that whole thing we took action, and I started talking into my _comms_? We went over to the next roof which was full of girls and boys. Most of the boys tied up of course. I held some sort of pride in that. We made some kind of plan and started executing it. Chaos broke out. People were chasing other people and it was super confusing. Suddenly a girl and I were teamed up on the person who stole the list. The girl was beautiful, her skin darker than most. It was the same color as a cappuccino. Her eyes were a brilliant carmel and her black hair was long and luscious. She looked like an Egyptian goddess. But back to the 'mission'. Somehow I knew that he had the list. We were able to successfully take the man down and get the disk. Then a beautiful woman stepped out with a gorgeous man. He was pretty good looking if I say so myself. He then went on to tell me I passed _covert operations? _

That's when I woke up.

I mentally stored the dream, and then started comparing it to the other one. It had same group of people... just more of them? And I knew each of them. I knew their names, yet now my tongue couldn't spit it out. I couldn't even remember their faces. I only heard voices. In the dream I rattled off their names as if I lived with them my whole life, and almost as if my life depended on it. Then at the end the people who congratulated me and advanced me were the same people who were yelling at me to get the heck out of the place in yesterday's dream. It was just too confusing. I realized that one of the girls was sitting on that Grant kid! My eyes widened in recognition. Did I actually know these people? Were these memories of the past resurfacing in my brain? I looked over at my clock. Nine twenty-three brightly blinked back at me. Some song was playing from the alarm clock, but I didn't even bother listening. It woke me up from my sleep. I grouchily got up and wrapped the blanket around me. Then I slowly started making my way down to the dining room.

**PAGE BREAK**

"The grouch is awake," Miranda announced as soon as I got in. I could hear Rosita laughing her butt off at me, how I had a blanket around me and I was practically 'sleep walking'.

"What time was that alarm set for?" I asked yawning.

"Eight thirty," Abby giggled. Wow. So I slept through about fifty-five minutes of that alarm?

"Wow," was all I could muster. "What's for breakfast?"

"I swear to God waffles this time," Miranda said. I looked at her weird. What did she mean?

Rosita got it and cracked up all over again. "Yesterday Miranda said waffles, and the cook brought out pancakes..." Abby slowly told me. Wow. Was I pretty slow or what. I was just making myself look really stupid here. I hadn't even noticed though.

"Whatever. Just stop talking to me," I said. They all started laughing again. What a great way to start out a day.


End file.
